Somebody Like You
by NellyLove
Summary: *For Kennedy* Song by Keith Urban. He was happy to have her, the perfect one for him. Sure, she the relationship was a package deal. He didn't just get her, he got her whole over-protective family. But they were his own family now too. John M./OC Oneshot


**Okay, here's the first of her two BFF on FF Weekend oneshots! This one is JoMo/Carmi, my fav couple from her! yep yep! lol...uhhhh, I only own Violet Pierce who is in here..i just couldn't leave her out...i think this one turned out better in my head, oh well..tell me what you think..**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and VOTE on my POLL! yep yep! **

**Well, i wrote 8 of these oneshots in the past..eh, 4-5 hours..so, yeah...hope y'all read all of them and love them!!!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**Somebody Like You**_

_**By Keith Urban**_

* * *

_**For Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_There's a new wind blowin' like I've never known_

_I'm breathin' deeper than I've ever done_

_and it sure feels good, to finally feel the way I do_

_I wanna love somebody,_

_love somebody like you _

John Morrison smiled as he got out of Violet Pierce's truck. His girlfriend, Carmichael Helms, didn't know he was there. Violet grinned at him as she got out of the driver's side. She hopped up into the bed of her truck and grabbed the picnic basket, then handed it to John. "Go surprise Baby Hurricane," she said with a grin.

John nodded then started walking towards where Carmi was running around in the water with Matt, Bella, Violet's black lab, was chasing them. The beach was probably one of the favorite places for the family. Violet crossed her arms over her chest from where she stood in the back of her truck. Shannon sat down on the edge and grinned up at her, "you think he'll ask her soon?" he questioned.

Violet ran a hand through her brown and purple hair, blowing out her bangs. "Yeah, I think so," she said before sitting down next to Shannon. "Good, because I haven't seen either of them this happy in a long time," Shannon murmured, watching as John picked up Carmi from behind and she shrieked in surprise.

Violet couldn't help but smile when she saw Carmi beam at John before kissing him. She was glad someone was happy. The family, for the day, had agreed to put all problems and arguments aside. They needed a break. Jamie had even been civil towards Violet earlier. Shannon looked at her, "where's Adam?" he asked. She looked away, "at home in Tampa," she answered before sliding off the car onto the ground.

She pulled off her long sleeved shirt, revealing her lime green and purple bikini. She flashed Shannon a smirk and winked before she slid off her black shorts and ran down the beach, tackling Carmi into the water. Everyone started laughing. Shannon shook his head, she always knew how to fluster him and change the subject.

He pushed off her truck before heading down to join the others.

_and I'm letting go of all my lonely yesterdays _

_I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made_

_now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do,_

_mmm, mmm_

_I wanna love somebody,_

_love somebody like you_

John smiled as he laid next to Carmi in the sand. She was drawing random patterns in the sand and he was absently stroking her arm. He wasn't lonely anymore. He had a whole damn family that wouldn't let him. Who would've known that by dating Carmi that he'd be getting Violet, Shannon, Matt, Jeff, and Shane all in the one package. It made him chuckle now.

He kissed Carmi's forehead, just thinking. He'd forgiven himself for the mistakes he'd made in his past. But since he was happy with himself, and where he was in his life. The only thing he'd wanted to do was to just be in love with Carmi. He'd always wanted to fall in love with someone like Carmi. Someone who got him, who cared for him, someone perfect for him.

_yeah, I wanna feel the sunshine_

_shinin' down on me and you _

_when you put your arms around me_

_you let me know there's nothing in this world I can't do_

Violet watched the two laying in the sun. "She looks so happy," Shane remarked, coming up beside the brunette. "Because she is happy, Shane. John makes her happy. And trust me, the feelings' mutual." she stated, crossing her arms over her chest. Shane looked at Violet, wishing he could say something more. But he decided against it, today was a good day. She was even talking to Jeff. He didn't want to ruin it for everyone.

Carmi wrapped her arms around John, closing her eyes lazily. "Babe," he whispered. "Hmm?" she asked, making him chuckled. "Did you know, when you wrap your arms around me, I feel invincible?" he asked.

_I used to run in circles going no-where fast _

_I'd take one step forward end up two steps back _

_couldn't walk a straight line even if I wanted to_

_mmm, mmm_

_I wanna love somebody,_

_love somebody like you _

Carmi sat up, looking down at him. At the small smirk on his lips, the way his hair was laying every-which-way in the sand. It made her giggle before answering. "No, I didn't," she said. "Well, you do," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him, kissing her.

Carmi settled her head back onto John's chest. Her life had always seemed like one big continuous circle, that went nowhere, obviously. Like she'd take one step forward and end up two steps backward. Nothing had meaning, she was confused. But John put all the pieces together for her. He held her together on her worst days.

She'd fallen in love with the perfect person for her.

_Yeah, I wanna feel the sunshine_

_shinin' down on me and you _

_when you put your arms around me_

_well, baby there ain't nothing in this world I can't do_

The two laid there for hours, talking quietly, kissing frequently. Violet watched them, she couldn't deny it. She wished she had something like that. It's obvious enough she had horrible luck with guys, and relationships in general. But she was happy for Carmi. She deserved to be happy, to fall in love.

John would be like her endless personal sun. He'd always brighten up her days, and he'd keep her from being sad or depressed. Violet appreciated that. She wouldn't have to do damage control all the time. She just felt bad for Shannon having to do damage control on _her _so much. She sighed before standing up.

"I'm gonna head home, let me know if 'anything' happens," she said, using air-quotes. Shannon grinned and nodded, he knew what she meant.

_sometimes it's hard for me to understand,_

_but you're teachin' me to be a better man _

_I don't want to take this life for granted like I used to do, _

_no, no_

_I wanna love somebody,_

_love somebody like you _

John didn't know how, it was hard for him to comprehend. But somehow Carmi was teaching him to be a better man. And as he held her in his arms, he felt a sudden rush of protectiveness run through him. He always wanted to be there to protect her. He always would be there.

He wouldn't take her for granted. He just wanted to love her, forever.

_I'm ready to love somebody,_

_love somebody like you. Ooh._

_An' I wanna love somebody _

_love somebody like you, yeah _

Carmi propped herself up on her elbows, the sun was setting, and the only other people left on the beach were her brother rand Jamie. Sickening, is what she thought at that. She looked at John, and a smile formed on her lips instantly. He always did that, always brought a smile to her face. And it seemed she did the same to him because he grinned back at her.

He wanted to be the man she'd run to whenever he called for her. His heart finally found the right one, and Carmi felt the same way. She saw the perfection in him. And he saw the perfection in her.

"I love you," they both said at the same time before laughing. John smiled before pulling Carmi into a kiss. "Let's go home," Carmi said, winking before grabbing his hand and leading him toward her car.

_oh yeah_

_oh, I wanna be the man in the middle of the night,_

_shinin' like it's true_

_I wanna be the man that you run to whenever I call on you _

_when everything that loved someone finally found it's way _

_wanna be a better man _

_I see it in you yeah_


End file.
